


Who needs PE?

by AFI1221



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Coming In Pants, Emo, High School, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221
Summary: Two high schoolers, Dennis and Harper decided to skip out on PE and have some fun behind the school.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Who needs PE?

**Author's Note:**

> 🤷🏻♂️

Harper Bowen for the past hour and a half had been dreading P.E. It was never his favorite class mind you but today his boyfriend had to go and think of a ridiculous scheme. 

Dennis like his significant other hated P.E. So he always tried to find alternative ways to have fun during this period. When the light flickered on this idea he almost smacked himself for not thinking of it earlier.

As the two entered the gymnasium Dennis, who stood at 6ft as a junior whispered the plan once more. “As long as it doesn’t start raining we should be heading for the field in 20 minutes. Coach Byrd will be to distracted with members of the football team. And no one pays much attention too is anyway. So while everyone else is off doing their things we will sneak off to the side and have our Owen fun.”

“Soundproof plan. Nothing could go wrong.” You can almost hear the eye rolling. “But with the clouds and chance of rain, don’t you think Coach will keep us inside?”

Dennis stopped in his tracks to look at his partner, who was 5 inches shorter. “If you don’t want to do this you don’t have to. Plus it’s Thursday. It would take a Devine intervention to stop Coach Byrd from going outside.” 

As much as Harper wanted to protest nothing came to mind when he looked his lover over. Dennis wasn’t the must well build man ever. But his dark medium length hair combined with his several ear piercings looked amazing to the smaller boy. As they grasped hands Harper noticed the light pink nail polish they both wore, as a sign of their love and his mind became more calm. The two finally sat on the gym floor and waited for their teacher to arrive. Not 20 minutes later did they make their way to the baseball field.

Many kids ran out the door as fast as they could to the field. Dennis and Harper were happy to slowly make their way out behind everyone else. As the last person in their class stepped into the field, Dennis grabbed his boyfriend’s small wrist and dragged him eastwards to the back of the school. 

Harper glanced at the slightly taller male still trying to come up with ways to back out of this madness. But the look of determination on Dennis’ pale face stopped all thoughts of escape.

“I think this is far enough. No one from class should be able to see us clearly here.” Having sex next to a bunch of disgusting smelling trash cans wasn’t this most romantic of things. But it definitely provided decent enough cover.

“Let’s just get this over with. Okay?” Harper stared a whole in the ground as he waited for Dennis to make the first move. A small hand meeting his cheek definitely wasn’t the move he was expecting.

Both boys eyes locked as they mentally prepared them selfs for the coming task. Dennis studied his partners face as his lust grew. He somehow managed to snag the most beautiful looking person in his year. At least in his humble opinion. The long blond hair that cascaded over small shoulders. The lip ring that Dennis felt taunted him with its alluring look. The slight bit of eye liner that enhanced sparkling blue eyes. It was all to much for the older boy as he dived in for a passionate kiss.

Harper was unsure how to react. His brain struggled to think of a time they had ever kissed so passionately. But he wasn’t going to complain.

After a full minute of kissing, the taller boy grabbed his partner’s hips and flipped him around. Dennis started pulling his lovers studded belt off as he pressed several kisses to his neck. The other male was shaking like a leaf as he realized he was moments away from being fucked against their school. A certain part of him was even beginning to enjoy the idea. 

Before either had realized it the back of Harper’s pants were past his fairly large butt. Dennis detached himself from his lover’s neck to admire the sight before him. 

“Don’t...don...please keep going. Do anything please.” Who could say no to a plea like that. The blond haired male suddenly felt a cold pressure on his behind. He looked past his shoulder just as two slick fingers pressed against his hole. One entered with no problem as the other followed soon after. 

The wet fingers worked a steady pace for several seconds. “Do you want me to add a third?” Harper responded almost instantly with a whine. “Guess I don’t have to ask twice.” 

The rustling of fabric behind him brought the young man back to earth. He began questioning again if this was the best idea. The chances of being caught were fairly high. But as he turned around to let his protest be known, Harper good a good luck at his partner’s hard member.

When hard Dennis was 6 inches in length and circumference. He may not have been the biggest. But Harper was very happy either way. Harper felt his mouth almost water at the sight. Maybe it was just lust talking but his partner almost seemed bigger today. 

Dennis lined himself up and slowly began to push in. Both boys kissed once again to stop any whimpers from coming forth. The two stood still for several seconds lost in bliss, but if they wanted to be done by the end of the period they would have to be quick. 

The boys moved in an uncoordinated mess as they chased their release. Neither boy was new to this experience but today was on a different level for them both. Dennis tried to find the best angle to maximize their pleasure as he pounded away. 

Blond hair bounced back and forth as the boys hole was abused. They had released their miss and Harper was having a hard time keeping his lips sealed. As the other lifted one of his legs up the dam had broken. The shorter boy was letting out progressively louder moans as his sweet spot was struck.

Dennis being a considerate lover reached into Harper’s pants and began stroking the smaller boy’s length. With the combined stimulation from both ends, the boy came over his lover’s hand and in his own pants. But just as he was coming down from his high. Dennis was reaching his peak. 

The blond suddenly felt empty as Dennis pulled out and shot his fairly large load on the back of his shirt. Harper sank to the ground currently trying to regain his breathing. As he opened his eyes and looked up he was pulled into a kiss just as passionate as the one before. He was so lost in his after glow that he didn’t even think of how he’d hide the new stains on his shirt. Come to think of it that was actually his favorite Sunny Day Real Estate shirt. Dennis wasn’t going to hear the last of that for a while. 

The taller of the two pulled back and looked in the direction of the baseball field. That’s when he noticed they actually had a viewer. One of Dennis’ friends Caleb had been watching them for who knows how long. A large blush covered his face and a obvious tent could be seen in his ripped jeans.

“Coach...Coach Byrd was looking for you two.” Caleb would have to pride himself later on for being able to speak after such a display. Harper who just noticed the other man was curling up in a ball due to embarrassment.

This was going to be a long day for all three boys.


End file.
